In current technologies, when a gimbal carries different loads, the center of gravity of the gimbal may change, causing a rotation shaft of the gimbal to experience unexpected torque, which causes extra wear and loss to a motor connected with the shaft that rotates to drive the shaft. Moreover, as a result, the lifetime of the rotation shaft of the gimbal and the precision of gimbal control are affected.